Magnolol analogs, such a propyl magnolol, isopropyl magnolol, butyl magnolol, and isobutyl magnolol, are known to have anti-bacterial activities and they are also shown to be capable of reducing the expression of pro-inflammatory mediators in oral tissues. The problem with using these magnolol analogs is their solubility in typical personal care, oral care, or home care compositions. Their use has been limited by their solubility. It would be desirable to solubilize these analogs to increase their use in personal, oral, or home care compositions. The problem is finding materials that can solubilize these analogs. Even in a given class of material, not all members of the class are effective at solubilizing these analogs.